Badrinath Ki Dulhania
| runtime = 139 minutes | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = 44 crorehttp://www.boxofficeindia.com/movie.php?movieid=3480/ | gross = 202.2 crorehttp://www.boxofficeindia.com/movie.php?movieid=3480/ }} Badrinath Ki Dulhania ( ) is a 2017 Indian romantic comedy film, directed by Shashank Khaitan, and produced by Karan Johar under the Dharma Productions banner. Starring Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhatt in the lead, the film marks the second installment of a franchise that began with Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania (2014). Principal photography for the film began in May 2016, and the film was released on 10 March 2017, on the Holi weekend. The film received mixed to positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It was the ninth-highest grossing Bollywood film of 2017. At the 63rd Filmfare Awards, it received eight nominations, including Best Film, Best Director for Khaitan, Best Actor for Dhawan, and Best Actress for Bhatt. Plot Badrinath "Badri" Bansal (Varun Dhawan) is the younger son of a wealthy family in Jhansi and a clerk. In a flashback, it is shown that Badri's elder brother, Aloknath "Alok" Bansal (Yash Sinha) was in love with a girl and was going to leave the family for her because their father disapproved, but decided against it after their father Ambarnath "Ambar" Bansal's (Rituraj Singh) first heart attack. Now Alok is married to Urmila Shukla (Swetha Basu Prasad) through an arranged marriage and she is not allowed to work despite being very intelligent and professionally trained, more than Alok himself. Alok is also depressed at having to leave his love and be forced into a marriage, so he spends a lot of time drinking. Badri fears the same fate for himself so when he sees Vaidehi Trivedi (Alia Bhatt) at a wedding supposedly being looked after by her father Mayank (Swanand Kirkire), he becomes obsessed with her and makes it his mission to marry her with Ambar's approval. Vaidehi is an intelligent young woman, much more educated than Badri. She has completed her graduation and is secretly training to become a flight attendant while Badri only passed the tenth grade. She's initially uninterested in getting married and is even offended by his marriage proposal. But, when Badri helps Vaidehi's elder sister, Kritika (Sukhmani Lamba) find a husband in Bhushan Mishra (Aparshakti Khurana) and even resolves a dowry crisis with Bhushan's father Jitendra Mishra (Rajendra Sethi), Vaidehi agrees to marry him. On their wedding day, however, Vaidehi does not show up. Badri is heartbroken and Ambar is furious. Ambar commands Badri to find Vaidehi and bring her back so they can punish her. Despite being afraid of Ambar's words, Badri goes to Mumbai to find Vaidehi, where he discovers that she's already moved to Singapore for a flight attendant training program. Badri shows up on Vaidehi's doorstep in Singapore, kidnapping her. On the way, he pulls over and lets her out of the car trunk and they have an emotional yet heated argument. Badri is furious at her for leaving him at the altar and she apologizes, trying to assure him that the reason she left was not because of him. Badri grabs her by the throat when a police car pulls up and takes them to the police station. At the police station, Vaidehi covers for Badri. Over the next few days, Badri follows Vaidehi. Alok calls and tells him that Ambar has started looking for other brides. This terrifies Badri and he attempts entry into Vaidehi's workplace. She stops him and tells him she'll marry him only if he can convince Ambar to let her work and live in Singapore. Badri gets drunk that night and causes a scene outside Vaidehi's residential building and they have to go to the police again, where this time Vaidehi has to pay $1500 to bail him out. Badri moves into Vaidehi's apartment where she cares for him by cooking for him before leaving for work every day, which humbles him. They spend time together with friends and tour Singapore together. Over time Badri begins to respect Vaidehi's independence and is impressed by her job and intelligence. He also remembers Urmila and feels sorry that she doesn't get to work, telling Vaidehi that she would be proud of her. Badri and Vaidehi begin to spend more time together which causes them to grow closer. When Ambar calls, Badri lies and tells him that he hasn't found Vaidehi yet, and so Ambar tells Badri to return home. When Badri receives his passport back, Vaidehi invites him to party with her and his newly made friends. Later that night, Badri reveals that whoever Vaidehi marries is a lucky guy, yet she states that he talks too much while drunk. The next day Badri leaves for Jhansi and Vaidehi starts to miss him, depressed by his absence. Back in Jhansi, Urmila is pregnant and Ambar holds a mega-pooja to ensure a boy is born. Badri feels sorry for her and misses Vaidehi at the same time, finally understanding why she ran away. Before the pooja, he gets heavily drunk and berates Ambar for being disrespectful. He blames Ambar for being the reason that he can't have Vaidehi when suddenly he sees Vaidehi from the corner of his eye. She tells him that she loves him and wants to marry him. Together they stand up to Ambar and tell him that they will get married and Vaidehi will work as she pleases regardless of whether he agrees or not. In the epilogue, it is shown that Badri and Vaidehi maintain a long distance relationship while she finishes her training program in Singapore before moving back to India and starting her own flight attendant training center. Urmila gives birth to twins, one boy and girl, and it is shown that so far Ambar has been treating both of them equally. She also starts working in the family's car showroom with Alok and even gets her own cabin. Badri and Vaidehi promise not to collect any dowry for any of their children. The film ends when Badri and Vaidehi driving off on his motorbike, happily reunited. Cast *Varun Dhawan as Badrinath "Badri" Bansal *Alia Bhatt as Vaidehi Trivedi *Rituraj Singh as Ambarnath Bansal, Badrinath's father *Yash Sinha as Aloknath "Alok" Bansal, Badri's brother *Shweta Basu Prasad as Urmila Shukla Bansal, Alok's wife *Swanand Kirkire as Mayank Trivedi, Vaidehi's father *Kanupriya Pandit as Manasvi Trivedi, Vaidehi's mother *Sahil Vaid as Somdev Mishra, Badri's best friend *Sukhmani Lamba as Kritika Trivedi *Aparshakti Khurana as Bhushan Mishra, Kritika's Husband *Rajendra Sethi as Jitendra Mishra, Bhushan's father *Gaurav Pandey as Gurmeet Singh Lamba, Vaidehi's friend in Singapore *Aakanksha Singh as Kiran Kakkar, Vaidehi's friend in Singapore and Gurmeet's girlfriend *Gauahar Khan as Laxmi Shankar, a cop in Singapore *Atul Narang as Sagar Production Badrinath Ki Dulhania marks the second installment of a franchise that began with the romantic comedy Humpty Sharma Ki Dulhania (2014), which was also directed by Shashank Khaitan, produced by Karan Johar for Dharma Productions and starred Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhatt in the lead roles. The film was first announced on 3 May 2016 with the release of an online motion poster featuring Dhawan and Bhatt at a local village fair. Principal photography also began on the same day. Some of the scenes were also shot at the Ghatotkach Circle, Kishore Sagar Lake and Seven Wonders Park in Kota, Rajasthan. Soundtrack The music for the film has been composed by Amaal Mallik, Tanishk Bagchi, Akhil Sachdeva while the lyrics have been written by Kumaar, Shabbir Ahmed, Akhil Sachdeva and Badshah and Indeevar. The "Tamma Tamma" song which was originally composed by Bappi Lahiri from the 1990 film Thanedaar has been recreated by Tanishk Bagchi for this film. The soundtrack was released on 14 February 2017 by T-Series. Critical Reception On the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 78%, based on 9 reviews, with an average rating of 6.5/10. Nihit Bhave from Times of India rated the film 3.5/5 and stated "Badrinath Ki Dulhania is a rucksack full of radioactive social issues handled cautiously". He also praised Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhat's chemistry saying, " Together, Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhatt are the best thing that could have happened to our screens". Rohit Vats from Hindustan Times gave film 2.5/5 and noted that Varun Dhawan by portraying a Jhansi boy, reminds of Govinda. Shubhra Gupta from The Indian Express gave film 3/5 saying, "Alia Bhatt is pitch-perfect as dulhania with a mind of her own. Varun Dhawan impresses as a boy-struggling-to-be-a-man. Together, they offer us a flavourful romance which takes down patriarchy." Tushar Joshi from DNA India described the film as light, entertaining and likeable. He writes, "Varun Dhawan and Alia Bhatt prove that on screen chemistry can be enough sometimes to keep you engaged in an average plot with a predictable narrative". Box office Domestic The film collected 19.5 million in the first week of release becoming fourth highest Indian first week collecting film of 2017. The film was third highest domestic opener for Bhatt and fourth highest domestic opener for Dhawan. Awards and nominations References External links * * * Badrinath Ki Dulhania at Bollywood Hungama * Category:2017 films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:Films scored by Amaal Mallik Category:Indian sequel films Category:Indian films Category:Indian romantic comedy films Category:Fox Star Studios films Category:Films shot in Rajasthan